Kira
by NostalgicDaydream
Summary: A new girl comes on the team, and her name is Kira. What will happen? How does she know L? Rated M for later scenes. This is not a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I love Death Note, but I've never written a story! Egasp! So… here's a little Death Note story! I don't know how long it's gonna be. Maybe a one-shot. I don't know, it all depends if you review meh!**

**I do not own Death Note, but I forgot who does…**

**Love will not prevail**

Ryuuzaki, or L, sat in his chair in his normal way, absentmindedly putting sugar cubes in his tea. It had been a long time since he had found anything new on the Kira case. He glanced over at Light. Light was busily staring at his screen.

"Light-kun, have you found anything new on the Kira case?" asked Ryuuzaki. "I haven't discovered anything that we haven't already known." replied Light. "What about you? Have you found anything new?"

"I have been unsuccessful." Ryuuzaki said. He looked down at his sugar with tea. "I believe I have put in too much sugar in my tea." He announced. Light glanced over at Ryuuzaki's tea cup. "Do you want to get more and start over?" he offered.

"No, I have made this, and I will drink it. It would be a shame to let it go to waste." Light sighed and continued staring at his computer screen.

"Ryuuzaki." Watari's sign came onto Ryuuzaki's screen. "Yes, Watari? What is it?"

"We have a guest." Ryuuzaki's eyes widened. "What? Who?"

"It is a female. I suggest you see her right away. She could be of some help to you." said Watari. "Very well, send her in."

The doors opened as an American girl around Light's age stepped into the room.

"Hello, my name is Kira."

**OMG! (Sorry to all of the really religious people.) Her name is Kira! Don't worry, she's not one of the Kiras. Please, review meh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, boy! This is gonna get gewd! Please, review me!**

**I do not own Death Note, however, though, this girl Kira is my own character.**

"Hello, my name is Kira." said the girl. She was American, with long dark brown hair and onyx eyes.

Ryuuzaki's eyes stayed the same while Light's widened. Matsuda and Chief Yagami emerged into the room. "Ryuuzaki! This girl is Kira!" yelled Matsuda, grabbing Kira. Kira did not struggle, merely looked up at Matsuda. "Stupid Matsuda," she said, "Let me go." Matsuda gasped, but did not let go.

"Matsuda, let her go, she merely said her name was Kira, not that she was Kira." said Ryuuzaki. "Sorry, Ryuuzaki, you are right." said Matsuda, letting the girl go.

"Thank you, La-" Ryuuzaki jumped out of his chair and covered Kira's mouth with his hand. "How do you know my name?" he whispered. "You'll find out soon enough." Replied Kira. "Do not say my name out loud. Call me Ryuuzaki, like the others." Ryuuzaki let her go.

"Very well, Ryuuzaki." replied Kira. "What was that about?" asked Light. "It was nothing of your concern." dismissed Ryuuzaki. "Kira, you may stay in this hotel."

Kira nodded. She looked over at Light. Her eyes shot open wide. Only Ryuuzaki saw it, but he decided not to say anything. "Light-kun, would you please take Kira up to a room which she can stay in?"

"La- I mean, Ryuuzaki, would you take me instead?" asked Kira with some fear in her voice. "I am sorry, but I have to stay here." "Oh, okay." Kira followed Light into an elevator.

"Yagami-san, please turn on the elevator cameras." said Ryuuzaki, sitting in his chair in his normal position. "Ryuuzaki, do you think my son would hurt a female?" asked Yagami.

"Yeah, Ryuuzaki, do you really think that Light would hurt a girl?" asked Matsuda. "I do not think he would, but Kira seemed afraid when I asked Light to take her up. I would like to find out why." replied Ryuuzaki.

Reluctantly Yagami **(I'm gonna call him that. If it annoys you too much, I'll change it.) **turned on the cameras to the elevators. Ryuuzaki saw Kira and Light in the elevator, but Kira was slightly in a corner, far away from Light. Light looked over to her.

"How do you know Ryuuzaki's real name?" he asked. Kira pushed herself further into her corner. "What are you talking about?" she said quietly. "You know what I'm talking about." said Light, stepping closer towards her. Kira backed up into a corner.

"Are you the killer Kira, Kira?" asked Light menacingly. "No, I am not. Are you, Light Yagami?" Light stepped right up to her until he was almost kissing her. Kira started shaking. "Get away from me." She said.

"Why? Am I scaring you?" asked Light, grinning. "Actually, yes you are." replied Kira.

Down in the main control room, Ryuuzaki, Matsuda, and Yagami stared up at Light and Kira. "Ryuuzaki, you have to stop him!" yelled Matsuda. "He's scaring her." "Yes, Ryuuzaki, you need to stop him." said Yagami.

"Yes, this has gone on far enough." Ryuuzaki pressed the button on the speaker. "Light, stop that this instant. You are frightening her." Light looked around and saw the security camera in the elevator. He stepped away from Kira and to the other side of the elevator.

"Light-kun, get off of the elevator at this stop." The elevator stopped, and Light got off, not looking back at Kira. "Kira, press floor 24." said Ryuuzaki. Kira walked over to the control panel shakily and pressed the button with the number 24 on it.

Ryuuzaki got up out of his chair and proceeded to the stairwell. "Ryuuzaki, where are you going?" asked Matsuda. Yagami put a hand on his shoulder. Ryuuzaki opened the stairwell door and started to walk up the stairs to the 24th floor.

**At the 24****th**** floor.**

Kira ran out of the elevator door when it opened to the 24th floor, right into Ryuuzaki, knocking them both down. Ryuuzaki started to stand, but was only able to get into a sitting position, since he had a crying person sitting on him.

Kira held onto his shirt and cried. Ryuuzaki had no idea what to do in this situation, so he let Kira cry. He was sitting in a very odd situation, and his legs were starting to fall asleep. He lifted her up for a moment. It was surprisingly easy, considering how little she weighed. However, he picked her up wrong, and they both went crashing to the floor.

Ryuuzaki saw her shaking, and he thought she was still crying, but when she lifted her head, he saw she was laughing. "That probably hurt." she said through giggles.

Ryuuzaki cocked his head and replied, "It didn't hurt all the much." That response, however, sent Kira into another laughing fit. When her laughter died down, she looked at Ryuuzaki.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ryuuzaki replied. He tried to get up, but Kira wouldn't move. "It would be best to get up, this is hurting my back." he tried to get up again, but couldn't. He sighed and looked at her. Of all of the things, she had fallen asleep!

Ryuuzaki sighed and picked her up. This time he didn't fall down. He carried her bridal style down to a room he thought she might like. When he got there, he realized he didn't have a key. Now he had to carry her to _his _room.

Once he got inside his room, he laid her down on the couch. Kira opened her eyes. "I fell asleep, didn't I?" she mumbled. "Yes, you did, but its okay."

"Is there anyone else here?" she asked. "There are no cameras in my room." replied Ryuuzaki. "Come here." said Kira. Ryuuzaki leaned down. "What is it?"

She kissed him. Ryuuzaki's eyes widened in surprise. Her lips were soft. Someone was kissing him. After a moment, Kira pulled away, a blank expression on her face. Ryuuzaki was blushing.

"Try and get some sleep." he said. Kira nodded and lay back on the couch. As he was walking out of the door, Ryuuzaki stopped.

"Kira?"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Lawliet."

**Ooh! That was a good ending to the chapter if I do say so myself! Sorry if you didn't want to hear L's real name. Please, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! This one will be good, I hope!**

**I don't own Death Note, but Kira the girl is my character.**

Ryuuzaki decided to use the elevator this time. When he got down to the main floor, he walked up to Light. And he punched him in his face.

"What the hell, Ryuuzaki?! What was that for?!" demanded Light, touching his face. "When a female is scared and you can tell, you do not continue your actions. You stop them. I thought that you of all people, Light-kun, would know that."

Light glared at Ryuuzaki. "She's Kira." Ryuuzaki glared right back. "Just because her name is Kira, does not make her the evil Kira. You are to leave her alone, Light-kun."

Light turned sharply back to his computer screen. Ryuuzaki sat back down in his chair. He soon became lost in thoughts. _Why would she kiss me? _He wondered. _Not that I am complaining, but it is quite odd._ Light broke him out of his thoughts. "What are you thinking about, Ryuuzaki?" "It is nothing that concerns you, Light-kun."

Ryuuzaki looked at the clock on his computer screen. It was eight o'clock pm. "Light-kun, I believe you should retire for the night. Matsuda, make sure Light-kun goes up to his room, then you may go home." Matsuda nodded.

"Come on, Light." Light followed Matsuda into the elevator. "Yagami-san, you may go home as well." Yagami nodded and left. Ryuuzaki picked up a plate of food he hoped Kira would like and started up the stairs.

Once at his door, Ryuuzaki put his ear to it. He heard nothing. Walking into the room, he saw Kira looking out the window. "The rain is beautiful." she commented without turning around. Ryuuzaki put the plate of food on the table and joined her at the window.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked. Kira didn't answer. She turned towards him. "Most see the rain as an inconvenience. I like the rain." Ryuuzaki stared at her, no emotions on the outside. "I like the rain too."

Kira walked over to the couch and sat down. She patted the space next to her. Ryuuzaki sat down next to her. Kira hugged him. He didn't get shook up. He just sat there. "Light thinks I'm the evil Kira." said Kira. "But I'm not." She didn't let go of Ryuuzaki.

"I don't think you are." said Ryuuzaki. Thunder and lightning lit up the sky. Ryuuzaki got up. He went to the closet and got out a blanket and pillow. "I'll sleep here tonight." He said, "You sleep in my room."

"No, I'll sleep here." Kira wouldn't take no for an answer. Finally, Ryuuzaki handed her the pillow and blanket. She put the pillow on one end of the couch and laid down, pulling the blanket over her. "Goodnight, Lawliet."

"Goodnight, Kira." Ryuuzaki turned off the lights and retreated to his own bedroom, deciding to try and sleep for once.

Ryuuzaki woke up about a half an hour later to deep thunder and bright lightning. He turned over and saw a foreign object on the other side. He sat up quickly. It was Kira. She turned over and saw Ryuuzaki.

"The lighting and thunder was a little too much for me." She explained. Ryuuzaki also saw she was wearing one of his shirts that was too big for him. "Sorry, it was uncomfortable to sleep in my clothes. I'll change if you want."

"No, it's okay." Ryuuzaki saw that she was on top of the blanket. He fumbled out of the bed and walked over to her side. He pulled one end of the blanket and managed to get Kira under the covers.

"So you won't get too cold." "Thanks." Ryuuzaki walked over o his side and laid down again, this time on top of the covers. 'Get under there, you'll freeze to death." said Kira. Ryuuzaki reluctantly got under them.

"Goodnight, Lawliet." Kira fell asleep quickly, Ryuuzaki not far behind.

**Morning.**

Ryuuzaki woke up from a restful sleep. He tried to turn over, but found it impossible. He turned his head instead to see Kira almost on top of him. She had her head on his chest. _Thank heavens I've evolved from the male morning problem. _He thought. Kira opened her eyes.

"Huh. It's morning." She looked over at Ryuuzaki. "Hey. You actually slept, didn't you?" Ryuuzaki nodded. Kira sat up at stretched, accidentally giving Ryuuzaki a nice view of her belly. "If you don't mind, I'm going to borrow your shower." "Sure, go ahead."

Kira scrambled out of bed, almost tripping. "Three points for not falling and cracking your head open." said Ryuuzaki, holding up three fingers. "Ha ha, very funny." Kira looked around and saw the door to the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. After a minute, Ryuuzaki heard the water running.

He jumped out of the bed and quickly put on fresh clothes. He made the bed and waited for Kira to get out of the shower. After a minute, he heard the water turn off. "Hey, Lawliet!" called out Kira.

Ryuuzaki walked up to the bathroom door. "Yes?" he replied. "Can you grab my clothes from the chair in the living room for me?" "Sure. Be right back."

Ryuuzaki hurried out of the bedroom door and into the living room. He looked around until he saw the chair with her clothes on it. He carefully picked up her jeans, shirt and… bra? Ryuuzaki froze. She hadn't been wearing that? The thought was not a perverted one, but something on him decided otherwise. _How wonderful. _He thought.

Ryuuzaki hurried into the bedroom and put Kira's clothes in front of the bathroom door. "Kira, your clothes are by the bathroom door. I have to go downstairs now." said Ryuuzaki loudly. "Okay! Thank you!"

Ryuuzaki didn't go downstairs; he merely went to another part of the suite until he was able to figure out how to sort out his… business.

**15 minutes later.**

Ryuuzaki emerged from the room to see Kira sitting on the couch. She looked up. "Oh, hi, Lawliet. " "I told you not to call me that." said Ryuuzaki. "You told me not to call you that in front of the others." corrected Kira.

"I believe we should go downstairs now." said Ryuuzaki. Kira nodded and followed him out of the door. Once in the elevator, Kira slammed Ryuuzaki into the wall. "Kira, what are you-" Kira had captured Ryuuzaki's lips with her own. She was kissing him, again. This time, however, Ryuuzaki kissed back. Soon it became a battle for dominance, until, at least, the door opened.

Ryuuzaki had Kira against the wall this time. Neither of them had noticed that the elevator door had opened and that Light was on the other side. Light was staring at the two in shock. "Ryuuzaki!" he yelled. Ryuuzaki turned around to see Light. "Light-kun…" he started. Light punched Ryuuzaki, almost making him slam into Kira.

Light looked over at the breathless Kira and glared. Kira was still too disoriented to tell who it was. "Who the hell are you?" she asked. "What the hell were you two doing?!" demanded Light. "You still didn't answer me." said Kira.

"You idiot, I'm Light!"

"Oh, okay. What do you want?" _If I knew she would get this disoriented, I wouldn't have kissed her right here. _thought Ryuuzaki. Kira didn't wait for an answer. "This is the floor." She walked surprisingly well out of the elevator, right past Light.

"Ryuuzaki, answer me! Why were you _kissing _her?!" demanded Light. Ryuuzaki didn't answer. Light punched him again and Ryuuzaki punched right back, knocking Light out of the elevator.

At once they started fighting, fists and feet flying in different directions. Kira walked up and grabbed Ryuuzaki's foot and Light's fist. "Stop." She said. Ryuuzaki put his foot back down on the floor and Light put his fist down. Just as Kira was walking away, Light ran up to her and tried to punch her.

Kira turned around swiftly and grabbed his fist. Light tried with his other one and she grabbed it as well. He tried to kick her. Kira jumped on his turning leg and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face. Light went sliding on the floor.

"Don't ever touch me, Light Yagami." said Kira icily. She stormed silently into the main room, leaving a baffled Ryuuzaki and a pissed-off Light. Ryuuzaki followed her, carefully stepping over Light.

"Kira! Kira, stop!" Kira turned around. "What, Ryuuzaki?" Ryuuzaki stopped and stared at her. "Where did you learn that?"

"I can't tell you." replied Kira. Ryuuzaki walked next to her silently. "Kira." he said quietly. "Ryuuzaki, what is it?" sighed Kira. She turned towards him, only to be pushed into the nearest wall. Ryuuzaki kissed her and she moaned. That sound was new to Ryuuzaki. He continued kissing her, and she kissed back. She bit his lip lightly and he opened his mouth. She took that moment to flip him so that he was the one against the wall.

Pressing herself against him, Kira ran her nails along his back. Ryuuzaki was turned on, and so was Kira. Kira pulled him to the floor, her lips still attached to his. She straddled his lap. Ryuuzaki pulled away. "Kira, stop."

"Okay, but why?" she asked. "Because if you don't I might do something I'll regret." said Ryuuzaki. "I wouldn't regret it." she said. Ryuuzaki looked up at her. Then he heard Matsuda calling for them.

"Stupid Matsuda…" said Ryuuzaki and Kira together. Kira stood up rather shakily and hurried over to the sound of Matsuda's voice. "Shut up, Matsuda!" she shouted. Ryuuzaki chuckled and shook his head. He looked down. _Well, this is lovely._ He thought as he looked at the bulge straining at his pants. _Mind over matter mind over matter…_ he thought, and in a matter of seconds, his pants had returned back to normal.

Ryuuzaki sighed, got up and started towards the room where everyone was.

**Okay, that may have sucked, but I tired… I know that Ryuuzaki is a little OOC, but he's sup post to be. Please, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, no one reviewed me yet... but that's okay, I guess you'll review when it's finished… I had to put the rating to M because I don't know if it's T or higher. I just want to be safe. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Please, review, good or bad! But please don't go rampaging on about how it sucked or whatever.**

**I don't own Death Note, but Kira the girl is my character.**

Ryuuzaki shuffled into the main room to see everyone, except Kira, staring at him. Light had gotten up and was standing next to Yagami. Matsuda was about as red as a tomato. Light glared at Ryuuzaki, and then at Kira. Kira looked up. She stormed up to Light.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she yelled. "What did I ever do to you?!" Light didn't answer. Kira narrowed her eyes at Light, then said. "What did I ever do to you, Kira?" Everyone gasped, including Light. "What makes you think that I'm Kira? Your _name _is Kira!" he yelled.

"You dumb ass! Just because Kira is my name, doesn't make me _you._" Matsuda and Yagami were both standing in shock. "Kira!" said Yagami, "That is a very strong accusation!" Kira glanced at Yagami, then turned back to Light. "That's right, I suspect you. I think I know what you're planning."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Why do you think I'm Kira?" demanded Light. "Correction," said Kira, "I think you're the killer Kira." Light looked like he was about to explode. Kira shook her head and started back to the chair she was sitting in. she didn't see Light running up to hit her in the head. Light punched her in the back of her head, hard. Kira turned around.

"I hate you." she said as she fell to the ground. Ryuuzaki, Matsuda and Yagami ran to Kira. Yagami looked up at Light. "Light, why the hell did you do that?!" Light didn't answer, merely looked down at Ryuuzaki. "Yagami-san, please take Light to his room, and lock him in there." Ryuuzaki said emotionlessly. "Matsuda, get a doctor." Matsuda nodded and hurried out the door. Yagami took Light up in the elevator to his room.

Ryuuzaki leaned down and picked up Kira. She opened her eyes. "I always seem to get in trouble, don't I?" Ryuuzaki smiled slightly. "Why are you here?" he asked. Kira sighed.

"Remember that one girl at Wammy's? The one who always hung out with Nate?" **(I don't know if Near's name is Nate or what. Correct me if you know) **Ryuuzaki nodded. "Well," continued Kira, "That girl is me. I know all about you. And I think I know what Light is planning." Ryuuzaki didn't say anything. Finally, he said, "Don't tell me what Light is planning, if he is. I don't want to know. Things happen for a reason. But how did you find me?"

"Near and Watari, of course. Watari was going to take me with you, but I wanted to stay with Near." Kira looked up at Ryuuzaki. "My head hurts." she murmured. Ryuuzaki chuckled, then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" demanded Kira, "I just got smashed in the back of the head." She rubbed the back of her head and pulled her hand away. There was blood on her hand.

"Well, damn. That's not good." Kira tried to stay conscious, but couldn't. Ryuuzaki felt the back of her head and came up with blood as well. He gasped and ran up the stairs to the 24th floor with Kira in his arms.

**An hour later.**

Kira opened her eyes to find herself lying on Ryuuzaki's bed. She sat up and touched the back of her head. There was a bandage there, covering the wound. Ryuuzaki walked into the room. "I see you are awake." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Lawliet."

"Yes, Kira?"

"Why do you have a bed if you never sleep? It's kinda pointless to me."

"It came with the bed. Actually, the night you came was the first night I slept in pretty much ever." Ryuuzaki pulled his knees up to his chest. He looked at Kira with wide raccoon eyes. Kira decided to have some fun, so she stared back, trying to imitate Ryuuzaki's stare. It soon became a contest. Kira inched closer much like an insect until she was barely an inch away from Ryuuzaki's face. "What's up?" she asked. Ryuuzaki jumped on top of her, being careful of her head.

"The ceiling." replied Ryuuzaki. Kira giggled. "That was a good answer." Ryuuzaki looked at her. "This is a very compromising position." he realized. "Only if we make it." said Kira, pulling him down for a kiss.

**Okey-dokey, the next chappie will be pretty much pure lemon. I've never written a lemon before, so please, no flames. You can constructive criticize me all you want, but please don't be mean. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my goodness… I got a new computer, but I didn't save my 5****th**** chapter, so now I have to write it all over again… I can't think of anything good for the lemon chapter, so I'm going to skip it for now. Sorry this chapter has taken so long. I am also working on an original story of my own.**

**I do not own Death Note, but Kira the girl is my character.**

Ryuzaki **(this is how you spell it. I was wrong all along, lol.) **stared blankly at the computer, reminiscing about the last night's activities. He made sure not to think back too much, or he would have to explain why… well, you can guess. Light was currently locked in his room, and the rest of the task force was on a much-needed vacation. Even Watari was on a break, though his phone was on and he was ready to come back any minute.

Kira crept into the main room with the intent to scare Ryuzaki.

"Hello, Kira."

"Damn it." Kira took a seat next to Ryuzaki that would be usually occupied by Light. "Anything new on the evil Kira case?" she asked. Ryuzaki shook his head. Kira sighed.

"You need to go outside, Lawliet." announced Kira suddenly, standing up. "But I don't want to go outside. I have to monitor the computers."

"Oh, no. You're going outside with me, and that's final." Kira pulled Ryuzaki's arm with surprising strength and dragged him along with her. "Wait," said Kira, stopping in mid-step. Ryuzaki thought that that mean that Kira changed her mind.

"We need to put on shoes." Kira turned around, ran to the couch where both hers and Ryuzaki's shoes were, threw Ryuzaki's to him, narrowly missing his head and pulled her shoes on.

"Ok. Now we can go." She ran back to Ryuzaki who had by then put his shoes on, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the door.

"But, Kira, I don't want to go outside." protested Ryuzaki. "Come on, Lawliet, it'll be good for you." Ryuzaki sighed and followed Kira out into the sunlight.

**Out in some random park**

Ryuzaki sat in his normal upright fetal position while Kira sat Indian-style, both of them munching on a melting ice cream cone. People walking by their bench glanced at the odd couple.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, what's that?" Kira pointed behind Ryuzaki. He looked over his shoulder to see… nothing but some birds and a squirrel. "I don't see anything." He said to Kira.

"Hey! You ate my ice cream!" accused Ryuzaki. "I did nothing of the sort!" protested Kira. Ryuzaki gave her a long look before stealing her ice cream and devouring it in one swallow. Kira frowned playfully before pulling out Ryuzaki's ice cream cone from some unknown pocket.

"That's mine." Ryuzaki said, reaching for the ice cream cone. "Not anymore." replied Kira, threatening to eat the sugary treat. Ryuzaki leaned for it more, accidentally pushing Kira off of the bench. Kira grabbed Ryuzaki's shirt to try to pull herself up, resulting in Ryuzaki falling as well. Kira laughed.

"Get off me, Ryuzaki."

"Give me the ice cream cone, then."

"I'm sitting on it." Kira laughed while Ryuzaki frowned, his sugary treat crushed on the unforgiving pavement. A group of teenagers walked by the couple only to quickly walk back to them.

"Kira?" asked the biggest of the boys, most likely the leader of the group. Kira rolled her eyes and pushed Ryuzaki off of her. "What do you want, Daisuke?" she asked, clearly agitated.

"I want you to come home."

_Home? _wondered Ryuzaki. "I have no home." replied Kira. "Yes, you do. Now come home, Kira."

"No. I'm never going back there." Kira stood up and stared Daisuke straight in the eye. "Is it because of him?" asked Daisuke. Daisuke turned to Ryuzaki. "Are you keeping my sister from coming home?"

"Leave him out of it. This had nothing to do with him. Go back home, Daisuke."

"I'm not going without you. Either you come with me on your own, or I take you by force." Kira stood her ground. Daisuke made to grab Kira only to be stopped by Ryuzaki. "You will not touch her. She said she did not want to go with you. She will stay with me." Daisuke looked enraged.

"And just who the hell are you?" he demanded. "I am Ryuzaki." replied Ryuzaki. "Well, you're not stopping me from taking her home." Daisuke threw a punch at Ryuzaki. He easily dodged it.

The fight between Ryuzaki and Kira's brother raged for almost an hour before someone pulled out a gun and tossed it to Daisuke.

Daisuke pointed the gun at Ryuzaki's chest. A bang echoed through the park. Blood splattered onto the pavement. Ryuzaki fell to the ground.

"Lawliet!" screamed Kira. Ryuzaki stared up blankly at Kira. Kira's eyes were shining with tears. "Kira…"

L… Ryuzaki… Lawliet breathed his last breath on the cold pavement, his last thought… Kira. The last person he saw… Kira. The person he would love forever… Kira.

**Okay, that was totally unexpected. But I wanted to end this quickly. But don't worry, there is an epilogue, and if I get at least five new reviews, a sequel! (Remember what happened in the nonexistent lemon chapter… O.O) Please, review meh! **

**Emo Angel Death Note**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am terribly sorry I killed L… please don't kill me… cowers in fear Remember when I said that there was going to be a lemon chappie? Well, you all know what happens in a lemon chapter (if you don't, then you're an idiot). So, without further ado, here is the epilogue! **

**I do not own Death Note, sadly, but Kira the girl is my character, as is the kid (SPOILERSPOILERSPOLIER)**

"L, are you there?" came the voice of Watari through the speakers.

"I'm here," replied Kira, "What do you want, Watari? And I asked you not to call me that."

"Sorry, but I have to to keep up the detective L and to make sure the world does not find out that L has died." Kira sighed and picked up the baby in the basket lying in the chair next to her. She gazed into the baby's wide onyx eyes and smiled.

"How is he?" asked Watari. "He's fine," replied Kira. "Have you thought of a name yet?" questioned Watari.

"Yes, I have."

"What will it be?"

**(I know this one kid who looks exactly like L, therefore the baby will have his name.) **

"His name will be… Dakota Lawliet, and he will be the second greatest detective in the entire world."

**If in the off chance that Dakota actually reads this, please don't kill me! I have too many people wanting to kill me to be able to handle one of my friends trying to kill me! But yep, that's the epilogue. It was short, sorry. I write long chapters, but it turns out looking short. If I get enough reviews, then I will make a sequel that involves Dakota Lawliet and maybe someone else… I love the idea of LightxL, but since L was with Kira, Light will have to be stuck with Misa or someone. Okay, rambling… please review! :) **


End file.
